camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Leica M6
http://www.ukcamera.com/collect/images/leicam6.jpg Leica M6 - front view http://www.ukcamera.com/collect/images/leicam6back.jpg Leica M6 - rear view Successful model of Leica's famous M-series of rangefinder camera bodies for the Summicron lenses. Professional photographers prefer these cameras especially for usage with wide-angle lenses. Specifications * Viewfinder: 0.72× and 0.85× * Framelines: 0.72× (28-90, 35-135, 50-75), 0.85× (35-135, 50-75, 90) * Shutter speeds: 1 sec., 1/2, 1/4, 1/8, 1/15, 1/30, 1/60, 1/125, 1/250, 1/500, 1/1000, B * Film speed: 6–6400 ISO * Power supply to exposure meter: 2 silver oxide button cells (type SR44) or 1 lithium battery (1/3 N) Leica M6 special editions * Leica M6 Cutaway * Leica M6 150 Jahre Photographie - 1989 - 75 Jahre Leica Photographie: 1250 cameras * Leica M6 Colombo '92 (1492 - 1992: 500° Scoperta dell'America - Italia): 200 cameras * Leica M6 Royal-Foto Austria (1968 - 1993): 101 cameras * Leica M6J 40 Jahre Leica M (1954 - 1994): 1640 cameras * Leica M6 Dragon (gold plated): 300 cameras * Leica M6 Historica (1975 - 1995): 150 cameras * Leica M6 Royal Wedding: 200 cameras * Leica M6 Thai Jubilee (50th year of the reign of His Majesty King Bhumiphol Adulyadej): 700 cameras * Leica M6 Anton Bruckner (1824 - 1896): 200 cameras * Leica M6 Brunei: 200 platinum plated cameras (125 platinum plated with diamonds) and 350 gold plated cameras * Leica M6 Partners: 500 cameras * Leica M6 Leica Demo Ausrüstung Benelux '96: 70 cameras * Leica M6 Ein Stuck: 996 cameras * Leica M6 Jaguar XK (1948 - 1998): 50 cameras * Leica M6 Millennium: only 2000 cameras (300 with 0.85× viewfinder and green leatherette) * Leica M6 Dragon (viewfinder 0.85x, black painted): 500 cameras * Leica M6 ICS: 200 cameras * Leica M6 LHSA (Leica Historical Society of America) * Leica M6 Øresundsbron: 150 cameras * Leica M6 Henri Cartier-Bresson (with Vuitton case): only 1 camera * Leica M6 William Klein: only 1 camera * Leica M6 Swiss Demo (Test the best): 40 cameras * Leica M6 Zurich Photographic Center: 100 cameras * Leica M6 Royal Photographic Society: 100 cameras * Leica M6 Platinum Optics: 150 cameras * Leica M6 Schmidt Centenary: 151 cameras * Leica M6 Canada: 270 cameras * Leica M6 Year of Rooster: 300 cameras * Leica M6 999: 999 cameras * Leica M6 Titanium: circa 6000 and 1000 in TTL-version Links In English: * The Leica M-System page at Leica. * The Leica M Camera Price and Information Guide at antiquecameras.net * An article about the M6 at the Washington Post by Frank Van Riper. * Article by M. Feuerbacher * Leica M6 Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker In Spanish: * Leica M6 0.85× in the website of Hugo Rodriguez In French: * Leica M6 and Leica M6 Bhumiphol at summilux.net * Le Leica M6 Classique www.studio-plus.fr In German: * Leica M6 Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker In Italian: * Leica M6 Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker Category: German 35mm rangefinder Category: Leica M mount Category: Leica Category: L M6